


Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Revelmode - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Revelmode crew is getting together to celebrate Christmas in Birmingham, and everyone is going to be there. They decide to do Secret Santa. Jack gets Mark's name. The question is, what is Jack going to get for the guy he is secretly crushing on?





	

Jack was nervous. Revelmode was doing a Secret Santa and Jack drew Mark’s name. Everyone would be flying to Brimington in England where the livestream for Red was held. They would be flying there for December 23 - December 27 to spend Christmas Eve, Christmas, and a break before having to go home, having fun together. Everyone was going to be there, and Felix suggested they do a Secret Santa. Everyone agreed.

    Felix set up a little thing online as everyone drew for their person before Felix took the thing down.

    And, just Jack’s luck, he drew Mark’s name. He felt like it was so cliche that he would draw his crush’s name. It was so typical. Signe knew of his crush, of course, just like he knew her crush on Amy. Sure, they did in fact like each other, but it was more of a friendship than anything else. But, if they broke-up, people would ask why, and they couldn’t just tell everyone that it was because they liked other people. Specifically, Markiplier and his girlfriend. 

     Anyways, Jack was packing to go to Brimington. Signe was going with him, of course, yet she was more eager when she found out Amy was going. Jack just wanted Signe to be happy, and he knew that when she saw Amy, she would be ecstatic. 

    Since it was a “Revelmode” party, only the members of Revelmode were going to be there. No one planned it like that, but all non-members agreed that they didn’t want to intrude. Especially since Cry didn’t want to show everyone his face, although he never voiced that he didn’t want them there. 

    Jack knew that Signe was happy to get to spend some time with Amy, as they had made plans to hang out whenever they were having their party. Everyone else felt bad, but Amy and they had assured them that they would love to just hang out with each other and go sight-seeing.

    No one had argued to that and let them do what they wanted. Jack knew that Signe was just happy to spend time with her crush.

    Jack’s computer rang the familiar Skype tune, snapping Jack out of his thoughts as he stopped packing and answered it. “Hello?” Jack asked, yawning and turning his video on.  _ “Hey Jack,” _ Mark greeted over Skype. “Hey Mark,” Jack replied with a small smile as he set his phone down and continued packing. 

_ “You packing?” _ Mark asked, even though the answer was obvious. “Yeah, trying ta get finished before we leave later. Our flight is at one in t’e morning, and I have been recording  _ so _ many videos so they’ll be ready that I failed ta pack,” Jack admitted to Mark, turning his head to smile at his friend. Mark grinned back.

_ “Figures you’d forget to pack,”  _ Mark teased Jack with a warm smile. Jack barked a laugh as he put all his clothes in the small suitcase. He would only be there for about five days, so he didn’t need many clothes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever Markimoo. Ya already got your Secret Santa a present?” Jack questioned.  _ “Actually, that’s what I called about . . .”  _ Mark drifted off. Jack turned his head towards his friend.

    “Don’t know what ta get?” Jack asked knowingly with a warm smile.  _ “Yeah,” _ Mark admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whose name did ya draw?” Jack questioned, smiling at him.  _ “I drew PJ’s, and I have  _ **_no_ ** _ clue what I’m going to get the guy,” _ Mark told Jack with a groan, covering his face with one of his hands, exasperated. Jack laughed at Mark. “That’s a tough guy to buy for. Let me think for a second,” Jack told Mark as he sat down and thought for a few moments. 

    Jack snapped his fingers. “I know what you should get ‘im!” Jack exclaimed, scaring Mark as he jumped. “You should get him some spray paint, paint, or some money, or some artsy things! He’d probably enjoy some cardboard for sets or fabric for costumes! Or some paper and crayons and pencils! Or he might like some Undertale stuff, or FNAF stuff, or Pokémon stuff. He’d definitely like that kind of stuff,” Jack told Mark excitedly.

    Mark seemed to barely write all the things Jack said down, due to Jack speaking so quickly.  _ “Thanks, man, I appreciate it,”  _ Mark told Jack with a small smile. “No problem,” Jack replied with a smile as he returned to packing, his back to Mark.  _ “What do you want for Christmas? Just in case someone calls me for present advice,”  _ Mark told Jack. Jack paused.  _ You, _ Jack thought, but he’d never tell Mark that.

    “I’d want some Undertale stuff, or a new game I haven’t gotten yet. Maybe some merchandise? I don’t know, I haven’t given it much thought. Oh! A Trico stuffed animal or something like that! Oh! I would love that  _ so _ much! That would be amazing!” Jack squealed happily, facing Mark with a smile on his face, his eyes lit up at the thought. Mark laughed at Jack’s childlike behavior.  _ “I’ll keep that in mind just in case anyone asks,”  _ Mark tells Jack with a grin. “How about you? Just in case anyone asks me,” Jack tells Mark smoothly.

    Mark looks taken back as if he hadn’t thought much about it.  _ “I don’t know. Man, that took me off guard. Hmm,”  _ Mark said, thinking.  _ “Maybe some FNAF stuff? I have no clue, honestly. Who’d you draw?” _ Mark asked, changing the subject, that left Jack clueless on what to get Mark. “Ah-ah-ah! Can’t tell ya that, laddie! It’s a secret,” Jack told Mark with a grin.  _ “Aw! But I told you mine!” _ Mark pouted. Jack laughed at him. “Yeah, because  _ you _ needed help with your present,” Jack told Mark, not telling Mark that he needed help with his present also.

_ “Whatever Jackaboy. Oh! I got to go. I haven’t started packing either!”  _ Mark exclaimed, having forgotten. Jack laughed at Mark. “I’ll see ya later Markimoo,” Jack told Mark with a light smile.  _ “Bye Jackaboy!”  _ Mark said before ending the call. Jack continued to pack, ideas of what to get Mark filtering through his head.

 

Jack woke up as the plane landed, Signe the one shaking him awake. “We’re here,” Signe told him with a small smile. Jack smiled back at her as he stretched, waking himself up. The plane came to a slow stop, and they waited until the pilot assured them that they could take their seat belts off and begin to exit the plane. 

    The YouTuber got their carry on’s out of the overhead compartments as the couple - who secretly yearned for another - waited patiently for everyone to get off. They eased out of the plane before exiting the plane and into the little tunnel thing in-between the plane and the airport. They shuffled out of that and headed to the baggage claim area. 

     It took a while, but their bags finally came and they grabbed their bags before heading out of the airport where they grabbed a taxi and headed to their hotel. They were sharing a room but got two beds. It would be cheaper to get one bed, but they both knew that they would rather sleep in two separate beds. 

    They would  _ especially _ not want to sleep in the same bed when the people they were  _ actually _ pinning for weren’t too far away. Jack and Signe didn’t even sleep in the same bed back in Ireland. Sure, Jack cared a lot about Signe, they even loved each other, but they didn’t  _ fully _ love each other. They weren’t  _ in _ love with each other. What they had was a more of a friendship/sibling kind of love. 

    But, they weren’t going to break-up. That would bring up questions they couldn’t answer. “Why’d you guys break up?”  _ Because we’re in love with Markiplier and his girlfriend.  _ “Weren’t you guys in love?”  _ No, because we were too infatuated with Mark Fischbach and Amy Nelson.  _ “Weren’t you two happy together?”  _ Yes, but it was more of a friendship than a relationship. _

    They couldn’t say any of that to all of their fans. They couldn’t explain why they weren’t happy together in the way they should be. Jack couldn’t tell all of his subscribers that he was in love with Markiplier. And Signe couldn’t tell all of her fans that she was in love with Amy Nelson, a.k.a Markiplier’s girlfriend. Neither of them could say that, so they stayed together and faked happiness. At least, in the relationship sort of happiness.

    “I’m a little tired,” Signe told Jack as she sat her suitcase down. It had only been about an hour flight, and the time zone was the same, so there wasn’t really jet lag from either of those things. But, they had been preparing for this trip for a while. Jack himself was  _ exhausted _ especially since he was tired from all the prep videos he’d done this year. 

    He’d traveled so much and hadn’t planned on traveling for the rest of the year. But, he couldn’t just say no to all these other people who were going and  _ expecting _ him to come also. So he had reluctantly agreed to go to Birmingham again for the Revelmode Secret Santa. He was  _ really _ tired from prep fatigue, but as soon as he saw his friends, he knew it would be worth it. But all that was on his mind at the moment was sleep.

    “Me too,” Jack told Signe with a tired smile as he collapsed on one of the beds, out like a light. Signe chuckled as she took off his shoes and socks along with jeans. He was wearing some boxers, which was good because it would be awkward if he was going commando. She helped him out of his jacket and left him in his shirt as she pulled the covers over him and kissed his dyed green hair.

    “Sleep tight, Jack,” Signe told Jack with a small smile. She got some clothes for him ready for when he woke up. It was late, and they were both tired. They would need clean clothes for the day. It was the 23rd, and they were going to hang out with most everyone - not Cry because he was flying in late that day and wouldn’t hang out with anyone until Christmas Eve - and have energy. Signe knew that Jack would want his video to be out by 5:00 PM and 8:00 PM like he did  _ every _ day. 

    Signe just smiled at how hard Jack worked. She was proud of him. He was, after all, her best friend. Even if they weren’t  _ in _ love, they still  _ loved _ each other. Just in the way that you love your siblings. Not that they would tell anyone. Signe just wished she didn’t have to lie to everyone about how she felt. She never liked lying to people. But, she was content where she was, for now. It would only be a certain time before they broke up and told everyone some other lie.

    Those thoughts unsettled her, but she pushed them away. It was about two or three in the morning, and she needed sleep. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took her makeup off, took a shower, washed her body and hair, did her business, slipped on some pajamas, and then went to bed.

    She fell asleep to the thoughts of seeing Amy later that day.

 

Mark was tired. He had taken a plane from LAX to Birmingham with Amy that stopped once for an hour. They had left the day before, on the 22nd, to get there for the next day. It was about a 14-hour flight, including the stop. It was the shortest plane ride they could find for their needs. It had cost them a  _ fortune _ to do that. About $4,500 for a round trip. 

     They were exhausted. Birmingham was nine hours ahead of LAX time and left him feeling tired. He just wanted  _ sleep _ , jet lag hitting him hard. They had left at about 10:00 AM and would get there about 7:00 AM the next day. Something Mark was  _ not _ happy about. But, seeing his friends would be worth it.  _ Especially _ when Mark managed to get PJ something worthwhile. He got him a lot of paint, paint brushes, cardboard, colored pencils, spray paint, crayons, Pokémon pins and merchandise, some FNAF posters, and Undertale pins and Sans hat. He had gone all out for PJ, wanting to make sure he was a good gift giver.

    It had cost him extra for the extra suitcase, but he didn’t care. As long as PJ liked it, it would be worth it. And, as it turned out, knowing what Jack wanted for Christmas paid off. Jelle had Skyped Mark, clueless as for what to get Jack. Mark had told Jelle what Jack wanted, and Jelle had been incredibly thankful. Mark was grateful he could help out, but couldn’t help but wonder who had gotten him.

     Honestly, Mark wanted Jack for Christmas. Well, Jack and himself under a mistletoe, kissing. Heck, even Amy wanted that for him. They both knew that Mark was hopelessly and undeniably in love with Jack. Just like Amy was hopelessly and undeniably in love with Signe. Not that either one of them would admit it out loud. It was painfully obvious, though. Sure, they loved hanging out and spending time with each other, but it was more like a friendship than a romantic relationship. 

    They were just best friends. They weren’t  _ in _ love but still loved each other. They couldn’t tell everyone that, and highly doubted they ever would. They couldn’t exactly announce to all of Mark’s subs that he was in love with a certain Irishman and that their relationship had been nothing more than friendship. Sure, they would occasionally kiss, but that was more in front of their friends. They would hold hands, go on double dates, and go on “dates” but that was more of them just hanging out with each other.

    At first, there was an undeniable connection between them, but it turned domestic and became a friendship. Neither one confirmed it out loud, but both knew that their relationship had become a friendship. It was also unspoken between the two that they would continue to act like a couple even though they weren’t. It was just something they were going to do until they eventually broke-up giving piss-poor excuses to everyone.

    Mark was currently sitting wide awake in the airplane as it lands on the runway. He had fallen asleep multiple times throughout the flight, drifting in and out of consciousness. Amy had read, listened to music, and slept during the flight, being more consistent than him. When Mark  _ had _ been conscious, however, they had made  _ some _ small-talk. It was hard though because Mark was so nervous about seeing Jack again so soon. Honestly, it hadn’t been too long ago that Mark had flown out to Birmingham, but here he was again, doing it all over again.

    The flight had been fine, some turbulence, but nothing bad. They had flown about five hours from Los Angeles, California to Newark, New Jersey and had landed at about 6:30 PM, Newark time. They had exited the plane and waited until they had to board a different plane. The layover had been about an hour before they left from there to Birmingham at about 7:30 PM and had landed at Birmingham at about 7:00 AM, Birmingham time. Now, they were just waiting for the plane to stop, for the suitcases in some other area of the plane to begin to unload, and then unload themselves. 

    Mark didn’t know who was going to wait for them outside their gate, but Felix had assured him that someone would be there to give him and Amy a ride to their hotel. Mark had told Felix their fight information, which gate they would be at, what time they were supposed to land, and all that jazz. All Mark knew was that he was jet lagged, tired, and nervous. 

    Even though Mark and Jack talked  _ all _ the time and had seen each other in person numerous times, Mark still got nervous every time he got a Skype call from Jack - or Skyped Jack himself - or saw Jack in person. His nerves were alive, his heart fluttered, and he could fill a zoo with the butterflies in his stomach. They felt less like butterflies and more like elephants, but no one said they felt elephants in their stomach when talking about their crush and how they made them feel.

    It didn’t matter at the moment, however, as they stood up and grabbed their carry-ons before exiting the plane after other people. Amy followed Mark as they got off of the plane and the little tunnel thing that lead them from the plane to the airport where they got out. They left the gate area and headed out past the security area and the place you could only enter if you have a ticket. They exited out of one of the exits near their gate, out to where loved ones said goodbye to whoever was leaving and others greeted old friends who flew in for Christmas. 

    Mark puffed his cheeks as he looked around, Amy beside him. Mark looked around for anyone familiar. Maybe PJ, or Felix. Perhaps Emma or Marzia. Mark had no idea, but a sign caught his eye.

    The background was white, and on the front, it said in big bold letters:  **The FNAF King** . It had a shitty looking Chica drawing on it also, and Mark decided he’d give it a shot as he took Amy’s right hand in his left and made his way over to the person holding the sign. Mark saw who it was and almost stopped completely. 

     Instead, he swallowed the butterflies in his stomach, grinned, and walked over to Jack. “Hey, Jack! Why are you picking us up? You live in Ireland, aren’t you not supposed to drive in other countries or something?” Mark questioned, grinning at his friend as he released Amy’s hand and pulled Jack in for a tight hug. Jack laughs in Mark’s ear before they released each other.

    “Probably, but fook the rules! In Ireland we drive on t’e left anyways, so who cares?” Jack asks Mark with a smile. Mark rolls his eyes playfully. “As long as you don’t get us killed, I don’t care,” Mark replies with a grin. “Let’s get your luggage, yeah? Signe is exhausted so I told her to sleep in. She’ll want ta see ya, Amy. She’s missed ya a lot and is talking about how excited she is to hang out wit’ ya again,” Jack tells Amy, throwing her a careless grin.

    “Well, I’m excited to see her again too. It’s been ages!” Amy laughs. Mark grins at Amy. He’s glad that her crush is going to be hanging out with her while Mark hangs out with Jack. And the rest of the Revelmode crew, of course. “Yeah, it’s been too long since we’ve seen each other,” Mark agrees, looking at Jack again who doesn’t look quite as happy as before. Mark questions to himself why Jack would look slightly less happy.

    “We saw each other for the charity livestream, ya doof,” Jack laughs, although it doesn’t sound as real. Sure, it has the humor in it, but there’s a pinch of sadness mixed in there too. Mark grins at Jack. “Yeah, but I’d still miss you if we just saw each other yesterday,” Mark tells Jack honestly. Whenever Mark heads back home after he’s said goodbye to Jack, he always misses him. He can’t explain it, but he misses Jack whenever they aren’t hanging out together. And every time they see each other, the next time they depart is only worse.

    Jack blushed at the comment, seemingly dumbfounded as they walk to the baggage claim. “You’re such a sap,” Jack teased, finally looking at Mark even though his pale cheeks are tinted with pink. Mark just grins at Jack. “I know, my heart is too big for this world!” Mark says dramatically, clutching his heart with one hand. Jack rolls his eyes as he playfully shoves Mark. “Shut up ya big doof. I take back my comment. Yer just an idiot,” Jack tells Mark playfully. Mark fake cries. “You’ve broken my heart!” Mark tells Jack as he pretends to cry. Jack just rolls his eyes.

    “Good, that was my plan all along. I never liked ya. It was all just an act ta get more subscribers,” Jack tells Mark with a playful glint in his eye and tone. Mark fakes a frown. “I knew it all along!” Mark cries, as he continues to fake cry into his hands. “Come on ya doof. Let’s get yer luggage and then go back to the hotel. I’ve got videos to post!” Jack grinned as they stopped at the correct baggage claim and waited for Mark and Amy’s bags.

    Even though Jack had been messing around - obviously - his comment about never liking Mark in the first place planted a seed of doubt in his mind. What if he  _ didn’t _ like Mark? What if he  _ hated _ Mark and didn’t spend time with him other than to please his subscribers? But that was ridiculous! Jack said in past videos how he looked up to him and would  _ love _ to hang out with him.

    But . . . there was always a chance that as soon as Jack met Mark, he was disgusted by him. Jack probably thought Mark was lame as soon as he talked to him for the first time over Skype. He was probably just being nice so that Mark wouldn’t tell all of his subscribers what a horrible guy Jack was and why they shouldn’t subscribe to him. It probably  _ was _ just for subscribers. Jack has never like Mark. Jack-

    “Mark?” a voice brings him back to reality out of his deep - and depressing - thoughts. “Yeah?” Mark asks, his voice sounding too high so he clears his throat. Jack raises and eyebrow at Mark. “Are you okay?” Jack asks, his words sounding clearer in his seriousness. Mark brushes off Jack’s concern. Probably fake. “Yeah, just tired. I probably need lots of sleep,” Mark insists, grabbing his bag as soon as he sees it. They are still waiting for Amy’s bag. 

    “Are you sure?” Jack questions, his voice lacing concern. Mark almost snaps at Jack, but he stops himself. Don’t need to give Jack more reasons to hate him. “Yeah. I’m fine. I swear. Jet lag is a bitch,” Mark tells Jac, forcing a smile. Jack frowns, obviously not believing Mark’s lie, but doesn’t say anything else. They grab Amy’s bag and leave the airport.

    Mark and Amy follow Jack to where he parked the rental car he was using as they got in it after putting the bags in the back. Jack got into the driver's side - which was on the wrong side of the car - and Amy got in the middle while Mark got into the passenger side. 

    “It’s weird to be in a car that has the driver’s side on the right side of the car and the passenger side on the left side,” Mark comments, getting settled as he sets his bag by his feet. Jack just shrugs. “Eh, it’s more normal than having it t’e other way around,” Jack replies, starting the car as Amy settles herself in the car, falling asleep almost instantly in the bag. Mark tries hard not to follow suit. He only has a limited amount of time with Jack. He doesn’t want to waste it sleeping.

    Although, Jack might want him to just so he doesn’t have to put up with him longer than he already has to. “How about you get some sleep? You must be  _ exhausted _ ,” Jack tells Mark, offering a smile. Mark shakes his head. “Nah, I’d rather talk to you,” Mark replies, tired enough to say that to him and  _ not _ feel embarrassed. Jack blushes. “I’m sure, an’ we have  _ plenty _ of time ta hang out. But ya should sleep fer a while until we get to yer hotel,” Jack insists, sounding worried. Mark chuckles weakly, already drifting off.

    “Alright, Jackaboy,” Mark whispers before sleep takes over him and he drifts off into a dream filled with his fears.

 

Mark wakes up with a start, sweating and panting. He was still in the car, but it was parked and they were in front of Mark’s hotel. Amy was waking up, and Jack had already stopped the car. Mark calmed his racing heart as Amy climbed out of the car and went to the trunk, grabbing their bags as she shut the trunk, patiently waiting for Mark who was still reliving his nightmare. 

    A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. “Mark, what were you dreaming about?” Jack asked him in a soft voice, his tone full of concern. Mark gulped nervously. He couldn’t just  _ tell _ Jack what he had dreamt of.

    The nightmare had been about something ridiculous, at least to Jack it would be. Jack had been calling him names, telling him how they were only friends for views and subscribers. Jack had pointed out all the reasons he  _ hated _ Mark, why they weren’t  _ really _ friends. It had been horrible, and Mark  _ believed _ them. Why wouldn’t it be true anyways? Jack  _ should _ hate him. He was annoying, loud, stupid, etc. 

    “It was nothing,” Mark finally answered, looking to the side. Jack’s hand on his shoulder tightened. “Bullshit,” Jack retorted, narrowing his blue eyes. “I’m fine, just a nightmare,” Mark insisted, but he couldn’t quite meet Jack’s eyes. He couldn’t see the hatred Jack held for him there.

    “You were saying my name in your sleep,” Jack admitted. Mark froze, afraid. If he told Jack the truth, Jack would tell that it was all true, and he couldn’t believe it took Mark so long to figure it out. “You were telling me how much you hated me and how you only used me for views and subscribers,” Mark told Jack in a quiet voice.

    Silence filled the car. The only sound was both of them breathing. Jack took a deep breath and Mark braced himself for Jack to confirm his suspicions and fears. Instead, he was pulled into Jack’s arms as Jack buried his head into Mark’s neck. Mark eventually hugged back, burying his own head into Jack’s neck. 

    “That’s not true. It never  _ will _ be true. You’re my  _ best friend _ Mark, and I would  _ never _ hate you and I think you are nothing less of amazing. I know we tease each other and shite, but it doesn’t mean anything. I wouldn’t rather have a different best friend other than you,” Jack told Mark, squeezing him. Mark wanted to kiss Jack at that moment, but Jack  _ did _ have a girlfriend. Instead, Mark squeezed Jack before letting him go. “Thanks, Jack,” Mark told him as he exited the car grabbing his carry-on and heading inside with Amy, wishing for something more with Jack than just friendship.

 

Jack drove back to his hotel that he was sharing with Signe. Worry flowed through his veins. How could Mark think that Jack hated him? They had teased like they always had before, what was different about this time? Why was he freaking out about him teasing him about just liking him for subscribers this time? What was different? Was Mark trying to tell  _ him  _ something?

    He shook those thoughts from his head. No, Mark was his  _ friend _ and he wasn’t just using Jack for views and subscribers. Jack  _ knows _ that, and even though Mark is being insecure, he won’t let that make  _ himself _ insecure. He needed to be strong for Mark.

    Mark was feeling insecure at the moment and Jack needed to make sure Mark knew how important he was to Jack and to everyone else. They always talked about how they didn’t try and think of things like that. It leads down a dark road. Whatever caused Mark to start thinking like that had to be big, and Jack needed to make sure that he was there for Mark whenever he needed him. Maybe the presents Jack finally got him will cheer him up. 

    Whatever it takes to make Mark happy again.

 

Jack kisses Signe on the cheek as she is about to head out to hang out with Amy, and at some point, Sam is supposed to tag along. Yesterday everyone had just hung out in Birmingham, some part of the day together, other times apart. Jack had a lot of fun and made sure most of the day was spent with Mark, Amy, and Signe. Mark seemed happier yesterday, and Jack hoped he would be like that again today. 

    “Bye Seán,” Signe told him with a bright smile, Amy waiting for Signe. “Bye Signe,” Jack told her, giving her a hug. “And good luck wit’ her today,” Jack whispered in her ear. She laughed as she let him go. “Thanks,” Signe told him before walking over to Amy. They headed in Singe’s car and drove off. Jack headed inside where everyone else was waiting.

    They were at the same place as they were for the charity for Revelmode, the only difference is that this wasn’t for YouTube and everyone could make it. Jack’s present for Mark was already under the tree that Emma had decorated. As was everyone else’s. Everyone was very excited to spend Christmas together like a giant family.

    Jack entered, smiling. There were two extra couches that also held three people. There was an open seat by Mark that Jack stole. He bumped his own shoulder with Mark’s, smiling at his friend. Mark grinned back at Jack. 

    “Excited to give your present to your person?” Mark questioned with a grin. Jack grinned back. “Yeah, I jus’ hope t’ey like it,” Jack tells Mark with a wide smile. “Who did you draw?” Mark whispered in his ear. “I can’t tell ya that Mark. If I told ya, I’d have ta tell everyone ‘cept t’e person I got it fer, and t’at would give it away,” Jack tells Mark with a sly grin.

    If he had gotten anyone else other than Mark, he would have told him. But he couldn’t exactly tell Mark who he got him. He just hoped Mark wouldn’t feel insecure about him not telling Mark. Mark just nodded, but Jack saw the light leave him a little. “That makes sense,” Mark says, but he’s not facing Jack anymore. Jack opens his mouth, not quite sure what he’s going to say, but he wants to comfort his friend in any way he can.

    PJ plops down next to Jack, grinning. “Let’s get this party started!” PJ cheers. Felix grins, his arm over Marzia’s shoulders. “I agree! Cry, do us the honors of being Santa!” Felid cheers. “Santa?” Cry asks on the other side of Felix, his blue eyes narrowing. “Because you have the best voice. That’s why,” Felix replies with a lame ass reason. Cry just rolls his eyes as he gets 3up and walks over to the tree and grabs the first present. 

    “To Ken from Pewds,” Cry reads walking over to Ken and handing him the decently wrapped box. “Ooo, what did you get me?” Ken asks with a sly grin. “I don’t know, how about you open it?” Felix suggests with a slyier grin. Ken rolls his eyes before tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal a paper box that he opens.

     Ken laughs as he pulls out a panda bear hat and puts it on his head. “There’s another one in there too,” Felix sing-songs. Ken rolls his eyes as he grabs out another house. “And a polar bear hat,” Ken amends, putting that hat on top of the one that he is already wearing. “Thank you, Felix, I love it,” Ken tells Felix grinning. “You’re welcome Kenny,” Felix teases with a grin.

    “Okay, next present!” Cry announces, grabbing another one. “To Jelle from Ken,” Cry announces, handing the card in a red envelope to Jelle. “I hope I didn’t get a bear,” Jelle jokes as he opens the envelope, pulling out a card. He opens it up and gasps. “You got me an Amazon gift card with one hundred dollars on it?” Jelle questions, raising an eyebrow. Ken just shrugged casually. 

    “Well, I figured you’d like it,” Ken told him with a small grin. “Well, thank you, I appreciate this a lot,” Jelle tells Ken as Ken smiles sheepishly. “Okay, okay. Enough with the lovey dovey friendship crap,” Cry teases everyone. “Next present!” Cry declares running his fingers over the presents before randomly grabbing one. 

    “To Marzia from Cry,” Cry declares, walking over to Marzia and handing her the bag. “For me? Thank you!” Marzia cheers, grabbing it from Cry thoughtfully. She opens it carefully, removing the tissue paper with care. She gasps, smiling. “Thank you so much!” Marzia cheers, taking out a makeup kit labeled: NYX Beauty School Dropout. Marzia gasps again. “You are so sweet!” Marzia cheers again. She takes out an article of clothing. “This is from my favorite company! Lazzari!” Marzia cheers, holding it up to her.

    “You're welcome, Merry Christmas,” Cry tells her with a smile as she marvels her presents from Cry. 

    “Okay, okay, okay. This is to Jordi from Marzia,” Cry tells everyone, handing the present to Jordi, Marzia grinning widely. “Ooo, I’m excited. I heard Marzia is a  _ great _ gift-giver,” Jordi says as he takes the present. He opens the present and his grin turns sinister. “Oh yeah! Prank stuff. Get ready suckers!” Jordi cheers, taking out whip cream, an air horn, and plastic wrap. Jelle and Josh groan as everyone else laughs and Marzia cheers and claps happily. 

    Felix gets a Peter Stormare cut out from Brooke and Cry gets a Sup Guy white mask along with white headphones and a Final Fantasy shirt, poster, and pajama pants. Next is Mark’s present from Jack.

    “To Mark from Jack,” Cry reads, Jack grinning sheepishly to Mark. “Now you know why I couldn’t tell you who I got,” Jack tells Mark with a small grin. Mark looks over at Jack and grins widely, seeming happier. “Yeah, I figured there was some reason you weren’t telling me,” Mark teased, although Jack could see the relief in Mark’s eyes. 

    Cry gave Mark this  _ huge _ box that was roughly the size of an XXL Tiny Box Tim. Like one of the crates that Mark and Bob had hidden as when Jack had shot them and then left because he thought they weren’t props when they really were. 

    “Well, shit, this is a big present. Wonder what’s big enough to fit in here,” Mark said suggestively. Jack laughed loudly. “Oh,  _ you _ know that wouldn’t be big enough,” Jack told Mark teasingly. Mark laughs as he tears off the wrapping paper and opens the big box. He laughs as he pulls out its contents revealing two plush squirrels, a king’s crown, a king scepter, and a red king cape.

    Mark stands up, placing the crown on his head and the cape around his shoulders as he holds the scepter in his right hand, the squirrels in his left. “I’m the King of the Squirrels!” Mark declares, grinning widely before he sits down again as they all laugh.

    Jack gets a present from Jelle, and it turns out to be a stuffed animal Trico that is also poseable. He can move any part of Trico’s body any way he wants. Jack loses his shit. 

    “Oh, my fookin’ god. You did-fookin’-not,” Jack says as he holds it in his hands, eyes full of wonder. Jelle grins. “I should thank Mark. He’s the one who told me what to get you,” Jelle admits with a small grin. “Thanks Mark for telling Jelle to get this amazing gift. Trico is fookin’ kickass! Yes! He’s so bosstastic! He’s a boss!” Jack yells excitedly. Mark grins up at Jack, feeling happy that Jack loves his gift so much. He feels a hint of jealousy towards Jelle for making him smile, but he also knows that Jelle would’ve been clueless if Mark hadn’t told him what to get him.

    Jack eventually sits down but is still grinning widely as he marvels at how cool Trico is. 

    Brooke gets Yu-Gi-Oh cards from Jordi who only tells her that he saw that she had learned how to play the game. 

    PJ gets paint, paint brushes, cardboard, colored pencils, spray paint, crayons, Pokémon pins, merchandise, FNAF posters, Undertale pins, and a Sans hat from Mark. PJ loses his shit. “Thanks, Mark! I have  _ no _ idea where I’m going to put all of this, but I have some ideas on what I’m going to use these paints and stuff for,” PJ says with a smile on his face. “Yeah, well, Jack helped me out. I had  _ no _ idea what to get you, but Jack helped me pick something out for you,” Mark admits. “Well, I love it. Thank you,” PJ says with a warm smile.

    Jack grins at PJ, glad that he likes his gift, but feels jealousy swirling inside of him. It was just the way PJ was smiling at Mark that made him feel jealous. Which was ridiculous, because PJ wouldn’t make a move on Mark. Mark had a girlfriend. Mark had a girlfriend. Mark  _ has _ a girlfriend. Jack has to remind himself of that before he does something stupid and ruins this for everyone.

    Josh gets new headphones from PJ which are better than the ones he has now and Emma gets WWE boxing gloves from Josh as a reference to one of her videos. 

     Everyone hangs out for the rest of the time, talking and catching up. Mark, Jack, and PJ all joke around, teasing each other. Sometimes Emma getting in on the action along with Felix. Marzia at some point leaves and comes back with Edgar and Maya. Edgar immediately gets scooped up by Jack who steals the dog for the rest of the time.

    “I don’t know how you consider Edgar to be Satan. Edgar is an angel Felix,” Jack tells Felix as he pets Edgar who is just laying down on his lap. “You don’t live with him, that’s why you fall for his tricks,” Felix counters, laughing, Maya chilling on Marzia’s lap. Felix has his arm wrapped around Marzia’s shoulders. 

     Eventually, it gets late, and people need to go back to their hotels. Jack had already called his family and wished them a Merry Christmas. It had been fun to talk to his oldest brother, Malcolm, who is in France with his family who he doesn’t get to see all that often. He had called his parents, his oldest and youngest sister, and his other brother who is the middle child. 

    Jack reluctantly says goodbye to Edgar for a second time as he stands up and begins to leave. He walks through the door with Mark, both stopping when everyone oo’s at them. “What?” Jack asks, clueless, holding his Trico in one of his hands. “Look up you two,” Felix says with a sly grin on his face. 

    The two YouTuber’s look up and spot a mistletoe in the doorway. Both men blush, speechless. “You’re not . . .” Jack trails off, looking at Felix with wide eyes. “It’s tradition!” Felix declares. Jack glares at Felix, knowing the shithead shipped Jack and Mark more than any other fangirl out there. 

    Jack just sighs, turning to a red faced Mark who is just staring widely at Jack, speechless. Jack rolls his eyes and kisses Mark’s cheek. “There, I did it!” Jack declares, red faced and turning back to Felix and the others. Felix shakes his head. “That’s not the tradition!” Felix says. Jack just huffs, facing Mark again.

    “Septiplier away?” Jack offers with an uneasy smile. Mark seems almost . . . shy? “Sure,” Mark says as Jack and Mark lean in and peck each other's lips before quickly pulling away. “Happy?” Jack asks, facing Felix and trying to hide his red face. Felix nods. “Very. See you tomorrow lovebirds!” Felix calls as the two of them quickly exit. Signe and Amy should be back soon. 

    Mary would have come, but Ken was being overprotective and forced her to stay at home because she was pregnant. Even though you aren’t supposed to fly when you’re pregnant, that’s only when you’re in the last couple of months of pregnancy. But Ken insisted and Mary agreed to her overprotective husband. 

    They wait for their girlfriends, feeling awkward. “So . . . Merry Christmas?” Jack offers, laughing awkwardly. Mark is silent, seemingly in deep thought. His expression is . . . pained. Jack frowns, worried. “Mark? Are you okay?” Jack asks, scared for his friend. “Do you hate me?” Mark blurts out. Jack is taken back, his eyes wide and mouth wide open, completely speechless.

    Mark looks at Jack, his face sad. Jack quickly regains his senses. “Hate you? How could I  _ possibly _ hate you? You’re great!  _ You’re _ the reason I’m doing YouTube! I  _ love _ you!” Jack blurts out, his face going red as soon as that slips out. Jack ducks his face quickly, biting his lower lip. Silence.

    “Do you mean that?” Mark questions. “Yeah, I do,” Jack admits after a beat. A hand goes under his chin and lifts his head up. Jack’s eyes meet Mark’s. Soft lips fall on his, and Jack is frozen for a second before he finds himself kissing back, his eyes closing as he kisses Mark softly. 

    “Merry Christmas,” Mark whispers against Jack’s lips. Jack pulls away, looking at Mark with a wide smile, that drops at a thought. “What about Amy?” Jack questions, scared. He knows Signe will be fine, she loves Amy, and she would be happy for Jack. “She’s in love with Signe,” Mark says, before realizing what he’s said, closing his mouth immediately. 

    Jack laughs, relieved. “Thank god! Signe loves Amy too!” Jack laughs out, happy for himself and his best friend. Mark smiles, pulling Jack towards him and enveloping him in his arms, nuzzling his nose into Jack’s neck. “It seems to all work out perfectly then,” Mark says against Jack’s neck.

    The Irishman laughs again, wrapping his arms around Mark and putting his own head on the other man’s neck. “Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to book cover: http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Secret-Santa-668886981?ga_submit_new=10%3A1490556464&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1
> 
> I know this is late, I worked for like, a week on this. I wish it was better, but whatever. It's kind of a day late, but whatever. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas)! Happy holidays! Hope you all are having fun on break - if you're on break - and enjoyed this little story I finished at one in the morning in California (I live in KS but I'm visiting family)


End file.
